


Orange Is The New Blue…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Orange Is The New Blue…, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The colors of our love…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Is The New Blue…

Title: Orange Is The New Blue…  
Story Type: Could be Canon  
Word Count: 150  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 15 – Orange Is The New Blue…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: The colors of our love…

 

**Orange Is The New Blue…**

I fell in love for the first time under those old blue lights. Then I threw it all away, just because I was unwilling to risk showing my true feelings, or allowing myself to be vulnerable. 

If only I’d let him into my heart, if only I told him how I really felt. I remember us making mad passionate love, here under a pool of blue lights. It all somehow seems ridiculous now, as I nurse my broken heart. God I miss him so desperately…

~~~

I’m so glad he’s back, he’s never looked more beautiful, and I’ve never felt more content. He’s glowing, it’s like the sun is setting, casting an orange hue on his porcelain skin. 

Slowly the words are forming as I gather my courage. I know how desperately he wants to hear them, it shouldn’t be so hard. Because I love him, I do. I really do…

The End…


End file.
